Marrowkai
"I am all that is left." ''- Ingame description The '''Marrowkai' are support spell casters of the Chaos Empire. Appearance Marrowkai units aren't really stick figures - they are skeletal in form with a red, pulsating heart that constantly oozes blood over their spinal cord. Their shoulder bones have small, demon-like wings on them. For their weapon, they have a staff which can be changed to a scythe in the armoury. When performing Reaper, the Marrowkai slams his staff into the ground. When performing Hell Fists, he slams his fist into the ground. Stats Note: The Stick Empires community has no numerical information for Chaos units Abilities The Marrowkai have two spells: The Reaper, which is unlocked by default; and Hell Fists, which must be researched in the Castle. Both spells ignore armour. The spells take a second to cast, so proper timing is needed to aim them. The spells can also be used with the hotkeys Q (Reaper) and W (Hell Fists) when the Marrowkai is selected. reaper2.JPG|Marrowkai begins to cast the reaper reaper4.JPG|The Reaper appears! Marrowkai Reaper.png|Reaper starts to fly at the target reaper killing.JPG|Reaper killing a low health unit Reaper Reaper is a spell that is targeted at a single unit and will cause the unit to move towards your statue, towards its death. Units that are unable to move (either from an ability such as "Shield Wall" or from casting a spell) will not be moved untill the spell/ability finishes, however units in hold mode will still move. The spell also deals a mediocre amount of damage by slashing the targeted unit on hit (though significant against squishy targets such as Archidons). It is effective against enemy spell casters since the reaper pulls the enemy mage into your army and that effectively eliminates the enemies mage. Hell Fists Hell Fists deals high AOE damage. It is a directional spell, like poison spray and tornado. That means it comes from the Marrowkai itself, and it will hit anything in it's way. So if you cast the spell at maximum range, only the tip of the long line of hell fists will hit your target. To avoid this, you must get up close to the enemy to deal maximum damage. Curiously, the spell goes in a horizontal pattern, however it can hit units in a vertical line, for example Archidons. This spell must be researched before it can be used. Uses Many users think of the Marrowkai as the direct counterpart to the Magikill or Meric. However, it is very different in many ways. First, it is a support unit, it doesn't destroy armies, it supports. The Reaper ability is used to force a high priority unit like a Meric or Magikill to the frontlines to be targeted. The Hell Fists ability is perfect for forcing enemy units(e.g. archer mass) to fall back to avoid the high damage from the line of fists. Its cheap cost can enable you to buy this earlier than the Medusa or any other spell caster. The_Dead_Rises_1280x800.jpg|Marrowkai Official Artwork Trivia *There is a bug which if the Marrowkai uses Summon Reaper on the enemy statue, the statue will suffer the reaper effect and the effect will linger for the rest of the game. Nothing else will happen to the statue, however, except that the statue will take the damage that the Reaper deals. Category:Units Category:Chaos Empire Units Category:Spellcasters